Media information may be easily created and shared with others. For example, a user may create a three dimensional video which can be uploaded and presented to other users via the internet. Video sharing websites allow non-professional filmmakers to upload videos. As three dimensional video becomes more popular and common, more people are creating and sharing three dimensional videos.
Three dimensional videos created by non-professionals often have poor quality. Poor quality three dimensional video may cause negative physical symptoms to occur to a user viewing the video. For example, poor quality three dimensional video may cause headaches or eyestrain. In some cases, poor quality three dimensional video may even cause a serious impact on the health of the user. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.